Memorias de Idhún III: Equilibrio
by vixo4200
Summary: Fic sobre la tercera parte de la triología de Memorias de Idhún. Por Laura Gallego. Mismos personajes, distinta historia.
1. Prólogo

Memorias de Idhún III:

**Equilibrio**

**Libro I:** Mundos

**Introducción: **Bienvenidos a mi Fic de la triología de Memorias de Idhún de Laura Gallego García. Ella ya termino la triología pero acá en Chile aún no ha llegado por eso he creado este Fic que es mi version del Tercer libro de Esta Triología, dejen sus _reviews _positivos y negativospara ayudarme en este Fic, acá les dejo el Prólogo.

**Prólogo**: Tierra

Recuerdo sólo un sonido estruendoso, como un rayo, y luego, sobre el cielo, se abrió ante nosotros, un rectángulo gigante. Salieron rayos de luces disparados por todas partes, era un espectáculo hermoso, increíble. Todos los habitantes de la tierra, humanos, animales, insectos, levantaron sus cabezas para mirar fijamente lo que nuestro mundo presenciaba. Todos maravillados por sus colores y cómo logró alumbrar la Tierra incluso más que el sol, pero sus luces no dañaban nuestra vista, podríamos contemplarla por horas sin ni siquiera parpadear. Era como ver televisión sin sonido y sin costo, pero luego surgieron las preguntas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podríamos presenciar este acontecimiento? - ¿De donde serán estas luces? - ¿Cómo surgió este especie de rectángulo? Pero estás preguntas se eliminaron de sus mentes en el momento en el que las luces se apagaron y el cielo se volvió rojo y desde el rectángulo se pudieron divisar Tres Soles de distintos tamaños y de la nada. Logramos escuchar unos gritos, muy fuertes y agudos, tan fuerte fue que tuvimos que cubrirnos las orejas con las manos. Pero nadie sabía, que ese grito, era un rugido de libertad para los que lo gritaban pero para nosotros, sería el comienzo de nuestro caos…


	2. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 1**: Re encuentros

Jack estaba sentado enfrente del cuerpo de Victoria con poca vida, el ahora era el único que cuidaba de Victoria, además de los Feéricos, Kirtash se había ido a Nanhai, y Shail había ido tras Alexander hace ya un buen tiempo, quien sabe donde estará. Ahora todo estaba tranquilo, ningún ruido en la torre de Kazlunn.

Jack la observaba todas las mañanas para tomarle la mano y ayudarle a luchar contra la muerte, paso por su cuello sus dedos y se encontró con un collar, y recordó cuando el le compró el collar de lagrima de Unicornio. Luego le tomo su pelo y le acaricio la mejilla, pero justo en ese momento intimo que tenían, lo interrumpieron, tocaron a la puerta, luego entro un Feérico y con un tono formal le dijo:

-_Señor hay alguien que lo espera a la entrada, dice que es importante y no ha dado su nombre, es una mujer, creo._

-_Gracias_. Soltó Jack sin importarle su visita. _Enseguida bajo_. Termino por decir.

Shail iba caminando con su bastón con dificultad, desde que perdió su pierna, ya le era casi imposible caminar, pero ahí estaba, haciendo lo que podía por la nieve, por Nanhai, ya se iba acostando el primer sol y estaba empezando a refrescar rápidamente, pronto tendría que encontrar un refugio para protegerse de la fría noche, en ese momento esa era su prioridad. Caminó con dificultad donde se podía divisar un pequeño conjunto de rocas. Shail nombro unas palabras en Idhunaico antiguo y estas se movieron formando un perfecto círculo, después nombro otras palabras y un manto cubrió por encima de las rocas creando un increíble refugio. Shail se acostó sobre la nieve, supo que esta noche iba ha ser difícil, mucho frío, lo sentía, hacía ya más de 5 meses que había ido en busca de Alexander y no había encontrado nada, ninguna pista sobre el, se esfumó. _Bueno - _Pensó Shail- _El tiene cuatro patas y yo solo tengo una, el es mas ágil que un hombre, incluso que un mago, quien sabe donde está, nunca tuve muchas esperanzas de esta aventura, yo nunca debí haber dejado a Zaisei, me siento culpable de mis actos, deje a mi pobre y pequeña Victoria sola, no debí hacerlo nunca, la pobre. _Shail, aventurándose en su mundo de pensamientos tuvo una idea, formaría un conjuro que le habían enseñado justo antes de irse, pero nunca lo había utilizado, le dijeron que le serviría bastante si recorría todo Idhún, le habían enseñado a tener los ojos del "Alma". Se recostó y se concentro, era un conjuro muy complejo, cerró los ojos y pensó, nombro en su cabeza el conjuro en Idhunaico Arcano y luego, en el suelo del refugio, o sobre la nieve se alzó un círculo, luego este se puso en negro. Segundos después se oyó un suspiro en el círculo y una voz femenina apareció. "_Shail, tiempo que no te veía, dios mío, que has cambiado" – _dijo asombrada.

_Alma, necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu ayuda – _Soltó Shail, nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

_Ya veo – _Adivinó el Alma_ – Quieres ver a tus amigos, solo dime a quién quieres ver y te ayudaré en lo que pueda._

Shail no lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo y dijo con un tono firme: _Necesito ver a Zaisei._

Luego el círculo negro se fue dispersando y no se vio nieve, Shail pudo ver pasto, hierba, y segundos después divisó a Zaisei, recostada en el pasto pensativa, Shail le pidió al Alma por su mente que se acercara más, y esta acepto, la imagen se iba enfocando en Zaisei, pero antes de verla completamente vio que en el suelo habían dibujos, se acerco al circulo y vio hojas con dibujos, y eran idénticas a él, luego se enfoco más en Zaisei y la vio, ahí acostada en la hierba, pero Shail identifico algo en su rostro, bajando lentamente, era una lágrima. Shail no pudo soportar su odio contra el, su impotencia, no soportaba la idea de hacer llorar a alguien por su culpa, le pidió al Alma que por favor cambiara la imagen, no pudo soportar la idea de hacer sufrir a alguien, y el espíritu adivinó, Shail quería observar a Victoria, el circulo o ya casi un ovalo, se movió desde el Bosque de Awa en dirección a la torre de Kazlunn, fue avanzando por la estructura hasta llegar a la cama donde yacía Victoria, donde estaba sentado a su lado, Jack, pensativo y observándola sin pestañar. Luego el Alma se centró más en Victoria, vio como ella sufría y luchaba contra la muerte, pero no pudo seguir observando por qué el círculo se esfumó así de repente, Shail supuso que era que se le había acabado la magia, y notó al fin que estaba exhausto, se recostó en la nieve helada, y cerró los ojos, luego se durmió enseguida. Pero el sueño no duro mucho porque se despertó sobre saltado, había escuchado un golpe, supuso que era una jugada de la mente, pero lo escuchó por segunda vez, se levantó con dificultad y camino a lo que era la puerta del refugio y no pudo soltar una cara de sorpresa al ver a lo que yacía a lo lejos de su refugio…

_Solo la veré un poco más – _Termino de Decir Jack cuando el Feérico se retiro de la sala. Luego se levantó de la silla y le movió el pelo de la frente y se encontró con el orificio negro que estaba desde un buen tiempo ahí presente, lo rozó con la punta de los dedos y le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo luego volvió a poner el pelo en su lugar y se retiró. De los cuarenta escalones de la torre Kazlunn le parecieron 100. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se empezó a interesar de la visita. Desde que Victoria estaba en ese estado el no dejaba de pensar en ella, estaba muy preocupado. Al fin los escalones se acabaron y llegó al salón de la torre, ahí lo esperaba un Feérico que le abrió la gran puerta. Y ante él estaba una mujer o una joven, Jack, se acerco y se percató de que llevaba puesta una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro y la hacía irreconocible, ella se quitó la túnica y Jack pudo reconocerla.

_Kimara – _Dijo con un tono feliz y sorprendido a la vez – _Mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_Jack –_Dijo – _Tenemos que hablar._

Kimara se dirigió a caminar al borde del mar y Jack la siguió hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que Jack se atrevió a interrumpir.

_-Te vez diferente. _Comentó

-_Me he convertido en una maga Jack, soy muy poderosa, soy una maga Yan_

_-Por eso te fuiste estos meses sin avisar._ Se limitó a decir con un tono duro poco común.

A Kimara le impactaron sus palabras, cuando partió hace meses nunca pensó que a Jack le importará, pensó que solo la vida de Jack se resumía a una sola palabra: Victoria. Pero al parecer se equivocó rotundamente, Kimara podía tener una relación con una persona, pero ella nunca se olvidaría de Jack. Paro unos segundos de caminar y miro a Jack a sus increíbles ojos verdes.

-_Yo no sabía que… digo, yo lo siento, pero esta Tanawe…_

_-Se fue antes que tu._ Le recordó y la interrumpió.

-_Solo pruebo tu memoria._ Mintió.

-_Y yo la tuya. _Rió

-_Lo siento pero yo vine para otro asunto, este ultimo tiempo estuve con Gaedalu, ella me enseño todo lo que sabe, y en ese tiempo desarrollé una habilidad Yan, ver el futuro de personas queridas, vi el tuyo, por desgracia son malas noticias, estas en peligro y el problema es que no se en que clase de peligro, los Yan no podemos ver el futuro claramente, y también supe tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante._

_-¿Peligro? ¿De qué? _Pregunto tratando de asimilar esa información.

-_No lo sé, pero sé que decisión debes tomar, te lo explicaré. Recuerdas a Zaisei, ella tuvo algo con Shail, eran novios, pero este se fue en busca de Alexander, los celestes rebosan de amor, pero Zaisei está muriendo, no tiene felicidad, necesita ver a Shail o morirá. E aquí tu decisión, abandonar a Victoria e ir en busca de Shail con Zaisei y yo, o quedarte aquí de brazos cruzados a ver como Victoria muere…_

A Jack le llegó una flecha al corazón, Kimara le habló de muerte, pero estaba hablando de la muerte de Victoria. Y con un tono de furia dijo: _¡¡¡Victoria no morirá!!! ¿Como puedes condenar a alguien así? ¡Eres toda una maga y puedes tener razón sobre el futuro pero ella no morirá!_

_¿Entiendes?_

Kimara quedó paralizada, le advertía cosas a Jack que nunca nadie le diría y el le gritaba, quedó destrozada pero con un último esfuerzo para no explotar en un mar de lágrimas dijo: _partiremos al amanecer de mañana en Celestia, te esperamos, no espera, yo te espero… _ Kimara se telé transporto o desapareció, pero Jack se percato de que caía una lagrima al suelo, Kimara no pudo contenerse hasta terminar el conjuro tuvo que soltar una lágrima. Jack se transformó en dragón y rugió con tanta fuerza, dolor y pena, que se escucho por todo Idhún, y el mundo sintió un escalofrío incluso Kimara. Y luego voló hasta un roquerío cerca de la torre de Kazlunn, lo llamaba Limb, para acordarse de Limbhad, era su lugar preferido y ahora lo necesitaba para poder pensar.

Alexander o lo que quedaba de el estaba luchando contra la bestia lobo que llevaba por dentro, cada vez se le hacía más difícil luchar.

Había visto a un hombre haciendo magia, pero estaba muy lejos, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, las opciones de ver un mago en Nanhai eran casi nulas, pero ahí estaba él, cuando llego a lo que era la puerta cayo al suelo sin fuerzas. Pero Alexander no sabia que el mago era, Shail, y tuvo suerte mucha suerte.

Cuando despertó momentos más tarde Shail estaba más allá durmiendo, por un momento no sintió a la Bestia, pero luego supo que estaba ahí, miro a Shail y le formo una mirada agradecida, ahora tenían un problema más grande, como iban a salir de aquel lugar. Alexander movió a Shail y este se despertó, un poco confuso dijo: _Vaya viajes que me has causado. _Bromeo.

-_¿Te gusto el viaje? _Siguiendo la broma de su compañero.

-_Hay que ponerle fin, ¿No crees?_

_-Solo esperaba esa confirmación. ¿Pero me duele la cabeza? No tengo ideas._

_-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar… Hasta que nos encuentren, esa es una opción._

_-Estoy de acuerdo._

_-Hay algo que debes saber. Dijo el joven mago con un tono preocupado._

_-¿Qué cosa Shail?_

Shail dio un suspiro y empezó su relato.

_Recuerdas ese día de guerra contra los Sheks, el día de la profecía. _Alexander asintió _ Jack y Victoria lograron, derrotaron a Ashran y su ejército, ese día tú mataste a tu hermano cuando te convertiste en bestia. Tu huiste, ahora te pongo al día, Ashran le quito el cuerno a Victoria, es posible que ella muera, Jack esta cuidando de ella. Cuando ellos vencieron a Ashran, se supone que todo término, los Sheks se fueron y el orden volvió a Idhún. Pero algo extraño a pasado, los oráculos volvieron a hablar, y están gritando, el Padre de las tres iglesias con la madre están intentando descifrarlos, estamos en problemas._

_-Estamos muy mal – _Dijo preocupado Alexander -_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Shail?_

_-No lo sé Alexander, no lo sé._

Jack estaba sentado en su roca favorita, era grande y negra, con unos puntos plateados, cuando Victoria se recuperara el le enseñaría el lugar que había descubierto en momentos de soledad. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Sabía que había tratado mal a Kimara, ella solo quería ayudar, se sentía como un tonto.

Tenía que ir a ayudar a Zaisei, no merecía morir, pero tampoco merecía morir Victoria, la pobre que ha sufrido tanto. Malditas decisiones.

Se puso a admirar el mar, este era más bonito que el de la tierra, e imaginen las criaturas que hay ahí dentro. El joven dragón miraba pensativo el mar hasta que este se agito y en tan solo un segundo salió una criatura parecida a un delfín, solo que más grande y de un color cristalino que se camuflaba con el agua. Esta criatura se acerco al joven rubio y lo pudo tocar. En ese momento supo que hacer. El sol se estaba ya poniendo cuando tomo la desición. Se dirigió a la torre De Kazlunn. Entró con paso decidido y habló con el jefe de los Feéricos, el que estaba a cargo de la completa salud de Victoria. Cuando Jack entró este hizo una reverencia y el joven se la de volvió

_-Tenemos que hablar Razir. _Obligo el dragón.

_-Por supuesto señor._

El tercer sol ya se divisaba en lo alto del cielo, Zaisei le regalo una mirada amenazadora y al mismo tiempo triste, Kimara se volvió a Zaisei y dijo con mucha pena: _Jack no se ha presentado, tendremos que continuar sin el, nunca tuvimos esperanzas de que nos acompañara._

Kimara dio el primer paso, pero fue un paso que le llegó al corazón de la tristeza que sentía por la pelea con Jack, Zaisei la percibió mal que mal seguía siendo una celeste, y esa era la cualidad de ellos, y le puso su mano en el hombre. _¿Estas segura de hacer esto? _Pregunto la celeste.

-¿_Bromeas? Como se te ocurre pensar que no iré. _Y trato de forjar una sonrisa.

_-Entonces comencemos que ya estamos atrasadas. _

Y ahora fue Zaisei quien dio el primer paso.

Zaisei y Kimara ya estaban por llegar al desierto de Kashtar, cuando en el cielo se pudo divisar una figura dorada que venía hacia ellas.

_¡Al suelo! _Grito Kimara. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiraron al suelo como si fuera lo último que pudieran hacer. Cuando Kimara abrió los ojos observó al majestuoso Dragón dorado.

_-Disculpen la demora. _Se disculpo el Dragón.

-_Sabía_ _que vendrías Jack_. Dijo Zaisei

_-Yo nunca me perdería una aventura con ustedes, ahora suban rápido, se donde esta Shail._

Zaisei subió enseguida, y Kimara toco una de las escamas de dragón, acariciándolo y dijo: _Gracias Jack, te debo una._ Y subió.

_-Sujétense que tenemos un viaje largo. _Y el majestuoso dragón partió al vuelo.

-_¿Dónde está Shail? – _Preguntó Zaisei entusiasmada.

-_Espero que hayan traído abrigos, porque nos dirigimos a Nanhai, y nos encontraremos con Alexander._

Hubo un gran momento de silencio en el que Kimara se atrevió a interrumpir

_-Jack, por qué decidiste venir._

_-Porqué Victoria estará bien, supongo._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _Preguntó intrigada Zaisei.

_-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. _Reveló Jack

_-Tú no eres mago. _Río Kimara.

-_Ahora duerman que es un viaje largo_. Aconsejo Jack.

Jack estuvo todo el viaje concentrado, no parpadeó ni un solo segundo, solo quería llegar pronto para poder volver pronto. Luego de algunas horas percibió que algo se movía en su lomo y eran unas gotas de lágrimas. Zaisei estaba llorando. Jack hizo como el que no vio nada y anuncio:

-Despierten, es hora de descansar. Y Jack empezó el descenso. Zaisei se quito las lágrimas justo antes de que Kimara la viera. Y en ese momento empezaron a sentir frío mucho frío, el tercer sol ya se estaba poniendo. El majestuoso dragón dorado se transformó de nuevo en un joven de 15 años. Colocaron un manto sobre la nieve y se recostaron, Kimara puso encima de todos un manto y cerraron los ojos.

Zaisei fue la primera en dormirse, Jack estaba dormitando, todavía no podía dormirse, pensando en Victoria, pero luego sintió un escalofrío, y realmente Kimara estaba tiritando de frío. Los Yan vivían en desiertos no en nieve, entonces Jack se quito la frazada de encima y se la puso a Kimara, luego se transformo en dragón y la abrazó con su ala. En ese momento Jack le enviaba una gran suma de calor en el cuerpo de Kimara, ella abrió los ojos, y supo que las cosas se habían arreglado entre el y ella, y especialmente supo que no tendría más frío esa noche…

Shail se percató que un rayo de luz le iluminaba el rostro, abrió un poco los ojos, y descubrió que el segundo sol se presentaba en lo alto del cielo. Miro a su lado y Alexander ya estaba de pie observando el paisaje. Por lo menos ya no hacía mucho frío, pero algo que tenían claro era que calor no tendrían en aquel lugar. Todo estaba muy silencioso y Alexander lo cortó: _Buenos días dormilón –_ Se limitó a decir el hibrido.

-_Buenos días –_ Dijo el joven mago sin entusiasmo.

_Yo creo que podríamos ir a explorar la zo… -_ Alexander no pudo terminar la frase por que algo lo interrumpió. Ese algo era un grito, Shail analizó la situación rápidamente y dijo:

_-Yo conozco ese sonido…_

_-Jack… - Corto _Alexander y los dos se apresuraron a observar.

Efectivamente Un joven dragón de ojos verdes se precipitaba en dirección a ellos, pero Alexander y Shail no se percataron de que no estaban solos.

Jack rugió fuertemente y se reposó sobre la fría nieve. Zaisei se apresuró para saltar del dragón y dirigirse lo más rápido que podían sus piernas en dirección a Shail. Cuando Zaisei se acercaba a Shail el lanzó su bastón al suelo y se preparo para abrazar fuertemente a la celeste, ella lo agarro de sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo. Y justo en ese momento, Shail dijo desde el fondo de su corazón: Perdóname Zaisei.

Y en ese instante mágico entre los dos, Zaisei no pudo retener su alegría, una alegría tan fuerte que todos pudieron sentir, y Jack se sintió feliz por un momento desde yace ya un buen rato…

Kirtash a lo lejos miraba la pequeña celebración. Aunque Shail y Alexander no lo supieran él había cuidado de ellos toda la noche. Últimamente todas las acciones de Kirtash se limitaban a un solo propósito: Victoria. Solo lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor, por si despertaba, pero el no perdía las esperanzas. Él sabía que ella estaba bien por que nunca se quitó el anillo Shek que le había regalado Kirtash. Todavía no podía volver, tenía cosas que arreglar con el gigante Ydeon, tenía que satisfacer su parte Shek. Pero sabía que no le faltaba mucho. Por un segundo se le paso una idea por la mente, pero la descarto rápidamente. Pensaba que… podría subir con ellos en el lomo de Jack y volver con Victoria. Solo se limitó a verlos de reojo como partían de vuelta hacia la torre De Kazlunn, dio media vuelta y partió en dirección a las montañas. Mientras caminaba pensaba: "Falta tan poco Victoria, solo espérame un poco más".

Jack se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar pronto a la torre de Kazlunn, pero las fuerzas se le agotaban, cargar con 2 magos una Celeste y un hibrido no era nada fácil, con sus esfuerzos solo pudo llegar cuando el tercer sol se acostaba. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes, primero fue a Celestia para dejarle intimidad a Shail y Zaisei, luego se apresuró al desierto de Kashtar para depositar a Kimara, esta se despidió amablemente para no perderle el tiempo a Jack, sabía que se había esforzado mucho en ese viaje y tenía que descansar para ver a Victoria. Al fin llegó a la torre de Kazlunn y ayudó a Alexander a subir a su alcoba, ya que este en algún momento quedó cojo de la pierna derecha. Luego subió los 40 escalones lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, abrió la puerta, y soltó un suspiro al ver a Victoria tal cual el la dejo. Se sentó en la silla, y la observo unos minutos. Solo había descansado 5 horas y necesitaba dormir, y no pudo soportar tener los parpados más tiempo abierto. Y los cerró… quedó dormido sobre Victoria, velando por ella…

Polvo y tierra, era lo único que quedaba de lo que había sido su hogar, su infancia. Un escalofrió le recorrió todo al cuerpo al pensar que podía ser el último de su raza, luego del terrible a masacre. Todo sucedió rápidamente. Algunas personas ni llegaron a pestañar cuando ya estaba en el suelo muerto. Destrucción, lo único que se divisaba al horizonte. Y ahora que debería hacer supuestamente, era el único que quedaba, era una jugada del destino, él ya no sabía que hacer. Esas bestias escupe hielo arrasaban con todo a su paso. Serpientes, ahora eran su mayor temor.

De repente otro escalofrío le sucumbió el cuerpo, pero ahora tenía frío, era momento de esconderse si quería sobrevivir. La pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza era: ¿Querría él sobrevivir?


	3. 11 Días

**Capítulo 2**: 11 Días.

**Día 1**: **Desperta**r.

-_Ya estás lista_. Dijo una voz dulce entre las sombras. _Levántate. _Le ordeno.

-_Lista estas_. Dijeron otras voces al coro.

Un suspiro en el aire.

_-¿Lista para qué?_ Dijo una voz femenina.

- _Es tiempo de volver_. Respondió la misma voz dulce anterior. _Tú eres la esperanza para nosotros._

_- ¿A dónde tengo que volver? Dijo preocupada y sin entender nada. ¿Quién soy yo?_

De las sombras se escucharon muchas voces diciendo al mismo tiempo: No sabe quien es. Estamos acabados. Nos quedaremos aquí por siempre. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

_-¡Silencioooooooooooooooo_! Gritó otra voz, la supuesta voz dulce pero que ahora tenía una voz autoritaria, se podría decir que es la líder. _Pueden retirarse_. Dijo esta.

Y desde la oscura sala se podía percibir grandes figuras irreconocibles moviéndose.

_-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… Lunnaris_.

Y todo el lugar se lleno de una luz azul. Lunnaris quedó petrificada al ver la verdadera figura de la voz autoritaria, era un Unicornio.

**Día 2: Entender.**

Todo estaba oscuro, otra vez, Victoria pudo percibir una puerta, avanzó hacia ella, pero antes de estar siquiera a un metro de ella, esta se abrió de un golpe. Victoria dio un salto de susto y ante ella otra vez, la luz azul alumbró el lugar, ahora Victoria estaba lo suficientemente despierta para reconocer el lugar.

-_Buenos días_. Dijo la voz autoritaria de nuevo con ese tono dulce tranquilizador.

_-¿Quién eres?_ Dijo Victoria rápidamente.

- _Yo soy Siranul, y soy la líder de los Unicornios que quedan_. Respondió el Unicornio.

-_Pensé que los Unicornios se había extinguido._

_-Lo hicimos parecer, verás el día de la conjunción Astral algunos huimos a este lugar._

_-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? _Preguntó Victoria sin entender nada

_-Bienvenida al mundo escondido de los Unicornios, Unidhún. _Respondió Siranul sin titubear.

_-_ _¿Por qué estoy aquí_?

_-Por qué te hemos salvado…_

_-¿De qué? Cortó Lunnaris._

_-De la muerte._

_-¿Qué muerte?_

_-Tú lo sabes._

_-Mi cuerno. _Dijo recordando lentamente

_-Ahora descansa, estás muy cansada. Dijo _Siranul y se retiró del lugar

Victoria no lo había notado, de repente pensó que Siranul, controlaba sus actos, pero después entendió que no era así. Y se durmió en un profundo sueño.

Pero Victoria no sabía que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

**Día 3: Deber.**

Era temprano y Victoria estaba aún descansando en un profundo sueño, pero como el día anterior la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

-_Buenos Días, Lunarris_. Dijo solamente Siranul.

-_Buenos días_. Correspondió Victoria con sueño, Siranul ya le estaba empezando a agradarle.

-_Sé que tienes dudas, y pronto serán respondidas. Pero antes debes saber cuál es tu deber aquí._

_-Tengo un deber_.

-_Esto es Unidhún no Alis Lithban. Tienes trabajo que hacer, y debes volver._

_-¿A dónde?_

-_A Idhún, recuerda eres Lunnaris, la ultima Unicornio con suficiente poder para volver a Idhún._

-¿_Por qué no pueden ir ustedes_?

-_Por qué nosotros al venir aquí, nos venimos a esconder, no a enfrentarnos a Ashran_.

_-Ashran, creo que lo recuerdo, lo derrotamos._

_-Pero no podemos igual, de una manera que no sabemos no podemos volver. Es por eso en que confiamos que cuando vuelva el equilibrio podamos volver. Y no puedo creer que hayan liberado a Ashran_. Reto finalmente.

-_No entiendo, ¿Cómo es eso de qué liberamos a Ashran? _

_-Lo descubrirás por tu cuenta._

-¿_Y como vuelvo a Idhún?_

_-Esa pregunta Lunnaris, era la que esperaba_.

Y Siranul rápidamente se retira dejando completamente la estancia a oscuras. Y tan solo en un segundo, Victoria cae al suelo y se duerme. Necesitaba ese sueño para asimilar la información.

**Día 4: Misterios.**

Como ya era costumbre en ese lugar, la gran puerta de madera se abría temprano para despertar temprano a Victoria. Y como siempre, la gran figura de Siranul se divisaba. Victoria con un largo bostezo se estira y se pone de pie.

-_Buenos días Lunnaris._

_-Buenos días._

_-Ya es tiempo de que conozcas Unidhún. Te daré un pequeño recorrido por los lugares más importantes y luego puedes explorar sola._

_-¿Por qué hoy?_

_-Porque para ti es como un domingo, los Unicornios vamos a rezar y luego descansamos. Así no habrá mucha gente. Ven, apúrate._

Victoria esperaba con ansias el momento de poder descubrir ese misterioso lugar. Todavía no sabía para qué era esa luz azul cegadora, pero se le hacía muy familiar. Victoria caminaba cortésmente en su forma humana, intentaba aparentar que no tenía miedo, pero por dentro estaba aterrada. Apenas cruzó la puerta de madera sin poderlo reprimir se transformó en un Unicornio.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Para eso es la luz_. Victoria asintió.

Y así los dos majestuosos Unicornios caminaron por los pasillos de ese increíble lugar. Victoria estaba maravillada, simplemente no lo podía creer, todo ese increíble lugar era como el pequeño bosque de Limbhad, todo lleno de vida y energía y en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas y atrevió a romper el silencio.

-_Esa luz. _Dijo_. Es energía, no es cualquier luz. Y es por eso que me convertí automáticamente en Unicornio, para aprovecharla más._

_-¿Estás entiendo todo ahora Lunnaris?_

_-Supongo que me tomo un poco de tiempo._

Luego siguieron caminando en silencio.

-_Por donde estamos caminando ahora, es la torre de Unidhún, nuestra mayor fuente de energía_. Dijo de repente.

-_Es hermoso. _Balbuceó Victoria.

Pero sin que Victoria quisiera pararon en frente de una puerta, no cualquier puerta, Victoria percibió una gran cantidad de energía al otro lado de esa gran puerta de madera de unos 10 metros de altura.

-_Yo solo te muestro la entrada, tú la abres, yo esperaré acá afuera_.

Victoria se quedó paralizada en frente de la puerta, quien sabe que misterios abrían al otro lado de la puerta.

**Día 5: Identidad.**

Victoria le regaló una mirada de "no quiero" pero tan solo empujo la puerta con su boca de Unicornio, no se había percatado de que no tenía su cuerno, pero no recordaba por qué. Solo se limitó a entrar.

Al entrar todo estaba muy oscuro, pero pronto esta se fue llenando de su color azul, rebosante de energía.

Percibió un gran círculo en el medio, y sin explicación, supo que debía hacer.

Caminó en dirección a el y se recostó, luego este se iluminó y pasaron ante ellas muchas imágenes de su vida.

España, Jack, Kirtash, Limbhad, Idhún, Shail, todo. Su vida desfilaba ante sus ojos, tal y como dicen cuando uno esta a punto de morir. Pero al contrario de Victoria, se sentía plena de vida.

Pero luego, sin quererlo fue perdiendo conciencia y cayó dormida. Pero en su cabeza una voz se escuchaba que decía: _¿Quién eres tú? _

Y Victoria sin pensarlo dos veces dijo: _Yo soy, Victoria, y soy un Unicornio…_

**Día 6: Esperanza.**

Victoria por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertó por su cuenta, ahora estaba en un lugar distinto, ya no estaba en la fea y asquerosa "Cárcel" si así se le podría decir. Pero este lugar era mucho más alegre. Hasta tenía unas extrañas flores azules, ella conocía muy bien las flores pero sabía que no eran unas "Lirias Azules" eran completamente distintas. Todo aquel lugar era azul, la cama, el sillón, la mesa, las sillas y otros artefactos, pareciera que esa sala había sido especialmente decorada para Victoria, porque ella que sepa, los Unicornios no se sientan como humanos.

Pero como siempre estaba la puerta de madera, que se abría y se percibía la figura de Siranul.

-_Buenas tardes Lunnaris._

_-¿Tarde?_ Dijo sin entender. ¿_Tanto e dormido?_

_-No te preocupes, suponíamos que ibas a dormir como mínimo una semana. Pero eso signifan 3 cosas: 1-Estas lista, 2- eres fuerte, 3- tenemos nuevas esperanzas._

_-No entiendo._

_- Ahora que has recuperado tu identidad, estarás lista para las pruebas, para volverte fuerte._

_-Pero estoy sin fuerzas, sin cuerno, sin… _No pudo continuar, por que no sabía que más decir pero sentía que tenía un hoyo por dentro. Entonces Siranul tomó la palabra:

-_ Nos equivocamos, no estas lista, aún te falta recordar todo, y entender otras cosas. Mañana continuaremos, y empezaremos tu entrenamiento._

_-_ _Supongo…_ Victoria se recostó dándole la espalda a Siranul, sus palabras le habían afectado, se sentía una débil, había recordado cosas de años, pero no recordaba por lo menos las cosas de hace unos meses.

Siranul, se sintió culpable pero no tuvo el valor para decir nada, así que tal cual, se retiró. Y como antes Victoria se quedó dormida.

**Día 7: Memorias.**

Victoria ya estaba lista cuando Siranul ingresó a su habitación. Y fríamente dijo:

-_Vamos. _Victoria solo se limitó a asentir.

Caminaron rápidamente a otra habitación sin decir una palabra, e ingresaron. Otra vez había un círculo, pero ahora estaba sobre puesto en una mesa. Ahora Victoria no sabía que hacer.

-_Solo mira. _Explicó Siranul.

Y así igual que antes aparecieron imágenes pero mucho más rápido que antes por sus ojos, ahora no podía diferenciar algo de cada imagen. Para cuando termino tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Y solo sintió que la transportaban a otra habitación. Sabía que los Unicornios no tenían tiempo que perder. Y durmió, sin importarle nada.

**Día 8: Observar.**

Se despertó de noche, por primera vez, observó lo que era Unidhún de noche, fueron imágenes que sabía que no iba a olvidar. Luego sintió una presencia a su lado. Siranul se veía más triste de lo normal.

-_Las imágenes que viste hace unas horas todavía no llegaran a tu memoria, hay un modo de apresurarlas, ¿Si quieres saber como? Sígueme. _Dijo con un tono de dificultad.

Victoria no dudó un segundo y asintió, de alguna manera supo que había un laso entre Siranul y ella. Avanzaron solo unos metros a una puerta particular, siempre de madera y de gran altura, pero esta tenía un grabado: Observa.

Luego Siranul le hizo un gesto para que entrara, y Victoria en forma Unicornio entró.

Ahí dentro, Siranul dijo: _Querida Alma, muéstranos su cuerpo._

Victoria quedó petrificada al ver su propio cuerpo. Luego el Alma se alejo un poco y Victoria percibió que su mano estaba sujeta a algo. Luego lo recordó todo, pero tuvo que olvidarse de su recuerdo cuando observó que su mano estaba agarrada fuertemente a otra, El Alma retrocedió y percibió una cabellera rubia, supo enseguida quien era, Jack. El estaba velando por ella, la cuidaba, mientras ella no estaba ahí. El estaba sentado a su lado. No pudo soportar una enorme tristeza al ver que algo líquido caía en su rostro, El Alma leyendo la mente de Victoria se acercó a su mejilla, y percibió que ese liquido era una pequeña lagrima recorriendo lentamente su mejilla, y como Jack la agarraba entre sus dedos y la secaba, para que luego cayera otra y luego otra y así seguidamente, mientras Jack las limpiaba.

En silencio Siranul se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a Victoria. Se quedó mirando la escena mucho tiempo hasta que no lo soporto más y lloró, lloró lo más que pudo, sin ni siquiera pensar en parar, pero no entendía, su cuerpo estaba con ella ahora…

**Día 9: Explicar.**

Al día siguiente Siranul, se atrevió a tocar la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el Alma. Toco suavemente, y no hubo respuesta, pero Siranul, escuchó un pequeño sollozo y luego una voz que decía: _pase._

Siranul entro despacio y cortés como siempre lo hacía. Victoria tomó la palabra: _Me acuerdo de las últimas acciones, pero no puedo hacer un laso con ellas._

_-Yo te ayudaré. _Le propuso Siranul. Victoria asintió agradecida, y esta empezo su relato. _El día en el que se cumpliría la profecía relatada por los oráculos sobre un dragón y un Unicornio que vencerían a Ashran, con la ayuda de un Shek llegó, resulta que el Dragón y el Shek decidieron ir sin ti para no ponerte en peligro, ya que eres lo más sagrado para sus vidas, se presentaron solos a luchar contra Ashran pero este los apresó, entonces tu llegaste y decidiste dar la vida por ellos, Ashran los envió a Limbhad para que no pudieran volver cerrando el portal, de alguna manera volvieron pero cuando lo hicieron Ashran ya te había quitado el cuerno, lo envió a algún lugar el cual nosotros desconocemos, luego lo derrotaron, pero entiendan ustedes ganaron esa batalla no la guerra, creemos que Ashran volverá. Bueno volviendo a lo tuyo, cuando te quitaron el cuerno tu parte Humana se separó de tu parte Unicornio, cual pudimos salvar pero tu cuerpo quedó en Idhún. Ahora lo que queremos hacer es, volver a hacer crecer tu cuerno, lo cual no será fácil para ti, para que puedas volver a Idhún y traernos de vuelta, para ayudarte a vencer a Ashran._ Cuando Siranul terminó su relato un mar de preguntas le llegaron a su mente, pero solo se limitó a hacer una que le intrigada mucho.

-_Pensé que querían quedarse aquí hasta que Ashran desapareciera._

_-Verás, es que, hicimos una reunión anoche y deducimos que sin nuestra ayuda no podrán vencer a Ashran._

_-¿Pero si yo acá estaba en mi forma humana?_

_-Esa forma nosotros la creamos, era falsa._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo a estado mi cuerpo sin conexión con mi mente?_

_-Casi un año._

Victoria quedó paralizada, había estado casi inconsciente 12 meses, sin hacer nada.

_-Sé que no dormiste anoche, así que te recomiendo que mejor descanses. _Dijo solamente.  
Y como siempre Siranul se retiró en suave silencio.

**Día 10: Ultimátum.**

Victoria durmió esa noche junta el Alma por qué estaba exhausta, y apenas se divisaba un sol azul, para brindarles energías a los Unicornios, se divisó Siranul.

-_Buenos Días Lunnaris. _Dijo con su antiguo tono días

_-Buenos Días_. Correspondió.

Hubo de repente un silencio poco común entre ellas.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ Preguntó de repente Victoria.

-_Temo que tengo malas noticias. _Respondió. _Creíamos que tendríamos tiempo de sobra para hacer crecer tu cuerno, pero, tu cuerpo, esta muriendo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, quien sabe, 2 o 3 días. Tendremos que usar un método más rápido, para eso vas a tener que estar completamente descansada, ¿Entiendes?_

_-Si… _

_-Lo siento, pero te dejo para que descanses._

**Día 11: Esfuerzo.**

**V**ictoria intento descansar lo más que pudo para la tarea de hoy, si tenían suerte hoy mismo podría estar con, Jack y Cristian. Se aferro a esa esperanza pero también estaba la posibilidad de que muriera su cuerpo o su mente en el intento. Pero tenía una corazonada. Por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia abrió la puerta antes que Siranul llegara. Le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, y Victoria sin ni siquiera dudarlo fue. Caminaron hacia lo más alto de la torre, llegaron a una puerta negra, algo poco común en esa torre, el negro, Victoria por primera vez tuvo miedo, pero igual ingreso, con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza. Luego caminó hasta un cuadrado, _otra cosa poco común, _pensó.

-_Para que esto funcione, me vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te diga ¿Entendido? _Victoria asintió. _Bien, entra al cuadrado, luego empieza a pensar en magia, todo lo que puedas, magos hechizos, lo que sea, después aferrate a un propósito para tener un cuerno. _

Victoria hizo con sumo cuidado todas las peticiones, hasta que el cuadrado tomo un color azul, luego sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su frente, el dolor era tan intenso que tuvo que gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Después sintió como su frente se alargaba poco a poco, apenas pudo escuchar a Siranul gritando: ¡_Bien! ¡Sigue así! ¡Tú puedes! _ Y otro tipo de ánimos. Pero sin quererlo la frente se le fue achicando de nuevo, lo intentó de nuevo pero no pudo volver a alargar su frente. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero nunca tuvo el resultado deseado. Hasta que cayo al suelo, todas las luces se apagaron, hasta el cuadrado se apago, y lo último que pudo decir antes de desmayarse fue: _Lo siento Siranul, no puedo, ¡no puedo! _

Notas del Autor: Gracias a Cam-tz, Shaery Hiroshi y blackberry-girl por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracia Shaery por tu review pero me gustaría que no me relataras nada del tercer libro para cuando llegue a Chile lo pueda disfrutar más, pero gracias por tus intenciones.

blackberry-girl: Ojala que te guste el segundo libro y que pronto puedas leer tranquila este fic, en todo caso gracias por el review me gustaría mucho que ubiera una sección de memorias de Idhún pero no hay, además solo hay 2 fics de memorias de idhún que yo conozca, Memorias de Asgard y este fic. Asique tuve que ponerlo en cualquier parte, en este caso Eragon, por mientras se quedará alli hasta que alla un mejor lugar.

PD: perdón por la ortografía pero esque soy malo en eso.

Saludos y dejen artos reviews por fa!!!!!!1


End file.
